Damn the Antivan Brandy
by Josie Lange
Summary: Jowan gets more than he bargained for when he interrupts Lhiannon Amell and Loghain Mac Tir in a private moment. Companion piece to "Rend Asunder" and "Retribution". Rated M because it's a Cheeky Monkey's challenge; enough said.


_A/N: Well, as some of you may know, I threw Shakespira under the bus over on the Cheeky Monkey boards, challenging her to write a little one-shot with a Loghain/Teagan/Joss three-way based on her fantastic story **With Noble Intent**. If you haven't read that, what are you waiting for? Do it now! Her challenge piece is called **Strawberry Fields Forever**. She, in turn, vowed revenge and challenged me to write a one-shot with a three-way between Loghain/Lhiannon/Jowan. I hope this lives up to the challenge. She set a very high bar. This one-shot is absolutely NSFW and is loosely based on my story "Retribution."_

_Shakespira, I hope you like it. ;) And I skipped the Red Wings game too...I followed it on the Droid. See, I put my priorities in order!  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Warden Loghain, is it absolutely necessary to use Wade and Herren as the Vigil's main armorers?" Captain Garavel complained, a sour look on his face as he sat in Loghain's office, across from the Grey Warden Second. "The two of them are just...insufferable. I simply asked them to fashion a new breastplate for one of my men in silverite and they threw me out of their shop!"<p>

Loghain scoffed, shaking his head in understanding of Garavel's complaint; he, too, found the proprietors of the newest shop at Vigil's Keep to be less than tolerable, their haughty ways and flippant attitude a constant irritant whenever Loghain had to do business with the men. "I understand your vexation, Captain, but they _are_ some of the best armorers in Ferelden, quirks aside. The King sent them here specifically to outfit our armies; he said he wanted the 'best in Ferelden' here to help the Grey Wardens."

Garavel scoffed and was about to protest yet further when the Warden Commander floated into Loghain's office, giving the Captain a warm smile and a nod of greeting as she passed. Loghain looked away from the Captain as Lhiannon passed through the doorway.

He took a hitching breath at the sight of his beloved as she walked through the office and came to stand behind him. She wore a gown of deep magenta, cut low enough to be tantalizing, yet not so low as to be scandalous. It hugged her curves, showing the toned figure she had gained in the last number of months; using the arcane arts—wearing heavier armor and wielding a sword—had developed long, lean muscles that Loghain found more intoxicating than the best wine.

Lhiannon moved to a small cabinet near Loghain's desk, pulling a dark bottle of Antivan brandy and three glasses out. "Would you care to join us for a drink, Captain?" she asked, indicating the bottle in her hand. "Loghain and I generally finish the evening with a glass of brandy before retiring to our chambers. Normally we drink West Hill, but all we have is Antivan tonight."

Shaking his head, Garavel held up a hand. "I'm sorry, Commander, but I am still on duty for several hours yet. I never drink when I am on duty."

With a grin, Lhiannon put one of the glasses away, filling the other two with the aromatic drink. "Fair enough, Captain." She then turned, placing one of the small glasses on the desk near Loghain's hand before moving to stand behind his chair.

As she held her glass of brandy in one hand and sipped from it, she moved her other hand to Loghain, placing her fingers lightly on the nape of his neck. As Loghain and Garavel continued their conversation about the frustrations each had with Wade and Herren, Lhiannon wove her fingers through Loghain's locks, the tips of her fingers lightly stroking the skin of his neck in slow, small circles. Lhiannon enjoyed running her fingers through his thick locks at the nape and Loghain had indulged her by allowing his hair to grow slightly longer than he was accustomed to. He also enjoyed when she pulled it back to tie it at the nape of his neck, her gentle hands smoothing the locks as she gathered them back to secure them. "You have a strong neck," she had told him more than once, "it is perhaps one of my favorite parts of you."

Heat began to build within Loghain at her ministrations, starting at the exact place her fingers touched. His heart began to beat harder in his chest, his tainted blood thrumming with a growing lust. Rational thought began to leave his mind for other places in his body.

"Well, Garavel," Loghain crisply stated, nearly cutting off the Captain mid sentence as he stood from his chair, thanking the Maker that he was wearing a long, dark tunic and dark pants, hiding his obvious distraction. _Garavel needs to bloody well leave…now. _"I shall talk to Wade and Herren and ask them to keep their opinions regarding the materials we request to themselves. We pay them for their quality work, not their lamentations of how dull silverite is to work with."

"Thank you, Warden," Garavel replied, nodding toward Lhiannon as he stood and moved toward the door. "Good evening, Commander."

"And you, Captain," she nodded, draining the last of her brandy and setting the glass gently on the desk.

As Garavel's footsteps echoed through the hall and down the stairs, Loghain swung the office door shut with his hand, not noticing that the door had not fully latched and remained open a small crack. He moved toward his desk, quickly downing the glass of brandy before pulling Lhiannon firmly to him, his lips blistering hers with a searing kiss. The taste of brandy mingled on their tongues, the warmth of the liquid spreading through their bodies to intensify the heat of lust. His tongue brushed against her own before running along her teeth, lips still fused to hers. His hands roamed her body, one finally settling on the small of her back while the other wove through her unbound hair at the back of her head, holding her face to his as he continued to plunder her mouth with teeth and tongue.

Their kiss finally broke a moment later, both lovers panting heavily with desire and lack of breath, the Antivan brandy intensifying their lust. Stepping back and pouring them both another drink, Loghain looked down at the simple gown Lhiannon wore, studying her intently as if putting her form to memory. He reached out and ran a hand down Lhiannon's arm, taking her hand in his and bringing it up to his lips.

"Is this new?" he asked, releasing her hand to run his over the fabric of her gown. It was soft to the touch, much like the feel of her skin; which, in his opinion, was far too obscured for his liking. He quickly downed the second glass of brandy, the fire in the liquid bringing the heat of his body up even higher. His lips lingered on the soft skin of her hand once more as he watched her demurely take a sip of the brandy from her glass.

"Yes," Lhiannon grinned, moving closer to Loghain, pressing her body up against his. She could feel his erection through their clothing, the heat of his body radiating outward and enveloping her in a gentle embrace. She raised her eyes to meet his, seeing the lust burn in the wintry blue of his irises. Though the heat coming off his body was gentle, the look of want in his eyes was anything but. She finished her second glass, setting it back on the desk as Loghain's hands came to the neckline of her dress, his fingers slipping beneath the edge to brush her skin.

"A shame, then, to ruin it." He pulled his hands to the sides, the dress splitting down the front and back to nearly her waist. Lhiannon gasped in surprise as the chill of the room hit her suddenly bare skin. Loghain's lips were on her skin as he held the fabric of her ruined dress in his hands, pinning her arms to her sides. Her head fell back as his lips, teeth, and tongue traveled across her flesh, moving ever lower toward the cleavage created by her bound breasts. Grasping the fabric of her breast band, Loghain pulled at the fabric once again, tearing the offending material from Lhiannon's body where it fell to the floor to rest at her feet as his mouth and hands found the soft weight of her breasts and greedily plundered them.

* * *

><p>Jowan walked through the halls of Vigil's Keep, a feeling of accomplishment and pride making his excited steps feel light and carefree. Lhiannon and Anders had been tutoring him in magic, seeking to strengthen his abilities so that his use of blood magic would become nothing more than a bad memory or a tool of last resort. His natural skills lay in entropy spells, though Anders was also working with him on the other classes. Today's lesson had to do with spells of lightning, with Anders teaching him the very basics of conjuring the phenomenon. Jowan had had some rudimentary training in primal spells at Kinloch Hold, but had never progressed far beyond the basics. He was an awkward mage, barely mastering the basic spells and falling behind in his studies, watching as his two best friends excelled in their spellcasting. Then again, they excelled in many things while he lumbered clumsily behind them. He was a third wheel, awkward behind his two friends in every conceivable way. Magic. Appearance. Love. Sex.<p>

Anders had shown Jowan how to call upon his magical forces to create small arcs of lightning over his hands. He was not able to cast them very far yet, nor were they very strong, but that he could conjure and sustain them with little difficulty pleased Jowan greatly. Lhiannon always shared in his successes, as excited for his small victories as for his large ones.

Jowan arrived at the rooms at the very top of Vigil's Keep, the rooms that Lhiannon and Loghain called their own. The hallway was almost completely dark, only a few of the wall sconces were lit at this late an hour. As he approached the door leading to Lhiannon's office, he saw that the door across the hall—Loghain's office—was slightly ajar. From inside Jowan could hear small noises. He crept closer, his eyes peering through the cracked door. From his vantage point, he could see a nearly empty bottle of Antivan brandy on a cabinet next to the desk and could smell faint traces of the liquor in the air. His eyes moved through the parts of the room he could observe. He saw a flash of bare skin, mostly obscured by the door. It could only be Lhiannon and Loghain in there, obviously having a _very_ private moment. Jowan knew he should leave.

He hesitated.

Ever so slightly, Jowan gently pushed the door open a little further, his curiosity getting the best of him. He was grateful for the darkened hallway; he could be a shadow among shadows. Loghain was leaning over Lhiannon, his bare back a litany of scars. He watched as Loghain's shirtless body moved slightly…

_Holy Maker! She's all but naked!_

While many mages were promiscuous and unashamed of their nudity, Jowan had rarely seen naked women at Kinloch Hold. It was as if they could sense him coming and made sure they were covered up when Jowan was around. He never saw more than a bare shoulder or perhaps a bare leg during his time there. Until Lily came along that was, and even then, he never saw her completely naked. She let him cup her breast once, which nearly sent Jowan over the edge with just the feel of her hardened nipple in the palm of his hand. Lily was, after all, a chaste Chantry initiate when they first met. When they talked about escaping the tower, however, they had planned on putting that part of her life behind them and Jowan was not afraid to admit that the first thing he had wanted to do when they got far enough away from Kinloch Hold was to plunder her until he could no longer see straight.

Watching Loghain's lips fondle and suckle Lhiannon's breasts was not only fascinating, but sending the blood within him to other parts of his body. _Why was I coming here_, he thought to himself, reaching through the opening at the front of his robe to gently stroke his hardening flesh. _I shouldn't be here. That's my _friend _in there…this is wrong…Loghain would string me up if he saw me here…_

Jowan found himself rooted to the spot, unable to move his feet or tear his eyes off Lhiannon and Loghain and their fevered passion. He stroked his hardened manhood, the heat and need pounding through the skin as Jowan's hand began to move along its length, his breath coming in shorter gasps. He watched as Loghain gently pushed Lhiannon back onto the top of his desk, her legs hanging over the edge and bent at the knee. Loghain leaned over her, his lips wandering lower and a hand pushing up the fabric of her dress to reveal a creamy, white leg…

Lhiannon had foregone her smalls.

The glimpse of Lhiannon's sex caused Jowan to buck helplessly, his foot catching the edge of his long robe and making him stumble. He pitched forward, his shoulder landing against the door and forcing it open with a loud crash. Before he could register what had happened—or remove his hand from his now quickly softening manhood—he felt himself being hauled roughly to his feet to meet the glaring, if slightly bloodshot, eyes of one very angry Teyrn and Second Warden.

"Just what in the bloody hell are you doing here?" Loghain growled, his face only inches from Jowan's fear filled features. Jowan could smell the brandy on his breath and Loghain's words were slightly slurred. Even as slightly intoxicated as the Warden was, it did not escape his notice that Jowan's hand was not outside his robes.

Lhiannon was suddenly at Loghain's side, attempting to hold one side of her tattered dress in place. She, too, had bloodshot eyes and even staggered a bit as she moved across the floor. "Jowan," she slurred, "what are you thinking?"

"He's thinking all right," Loghain growled, shaking Jowan slightly, "but not with his head."

To Jowan's surprise, Lhiannon giggled, the light sound causing Loghain's brows to furrow slightly. "Not with the one on his shoulders," she snickered, her snickers becoming even louder when she saw the red flush on Jowan's cheeks and the hand still seemingly attached to what resided under his robes.

"Lhi, I'm really sorry," Jowan stammered, looking at Lhiannon and desperately hoping that he would not be spending the rest of this night in a dark cell in the dungeon. He had had enough of that to last a lifetime. "I know I shouldn't have spied on you, but…"

"You couldn't help yourself," Lhiannon said as her snickers abated, placing a hand on Loghain's shoulder. "It's all right, Loghain. Let him go."

With a growl, Loghain released Jowan, the scowl on his face easing none as he watched the stammering mage try to put himself back together. "Bloody idiot," Loghain mumbled, seeing the red of Jowan's face increase in intensity as Lhiannon's tattered dress slipped, revealing a creamy white breast. Loghain's eyes narrowed at the mage. "You blush and stammer like a untouched virgin."

Jowan quickly averted his eyes, feeling the increasing heat in his face. _At least I know where the blood is _now. He hung his head low, turning to leave and bury his shame in the nearest bottle of booze he could find. Even a tankard of Oghren's lichen ale would be welcome at this point. He froze as he felt a gentle hand on his arm.

"Jowan," Lhiannon said, her voice slightly slurred but the concern clear nonetheless. "You've never…?" She made a hole with her thumb and forefinger, moving the index finger from her other hand in and out through it while giggling madly. Loghain saw the gesture and merely scoffed, shaking his head. "Maker's breath, you're twelve."

Sighing, Jowan shook his head, seeking to pull away from his friend to find that nearest bottle of booze. As he turned to leave, Lhiannon reached out and gripped his forearm, her grasp strong despite the brandy in her system. "Perhaps we should do something about that."

Loghain scoffed from beside her. "Are you mad?" _Did I just hear her suggest what I thought I did? _

"Nope," Lhiannon slurred, a cheeky grin cross her features. "I'm drunk, as are you. Besides, I can't just send Jowan off into the big, bad world with no experience in such matters."

"You most certainly can. There's the door. He goes through it."

Lhiannon's eyes flicked from Jowan to Loghain, large and brown and full of…mirth? Desire? Both? Loghain narrowed his eyes, not quite sure of what he was seeing in his betrothed. The buzzing of the Antivan brandy in his brain was making rational thought difficult. _Damned Antivan brandy; a bad influence on us both. Perhaps we need to stick to West Hill._

As he continued to watch her, she pulled her hand away from the tattered remains of her gown, allowing the pieces to fall away from her upper body, revealing her bare chest to both men. Jowan's face immediately turned several shades of scarlet at once, his eyes flicking away from the bare skin of Lhiannon's chest for a split second only to helplessly return. She reached out for Loghain's hand, pulling it to one breast while she pulled Jowan's hand to the other. A smoldering gaze was leveled on both men. "Perhaps, for tonight, we can all share?" she purred, her dark eyes seeking Loghain's in a silent plea. "Please?"

Closing his eyes, Loghain quickly assessed the situation. When she gave him that look, spoke to him in that purring voice, Loghain found that he could deny his betrothed nothing. Clearly, the Antivan brandy was acting upon his sensibilities if he was even considering _sharing_ his lover with her awkward friend. Opening his eyes, he sighed. _Maker above, I can't believe I'm going to do this; definitely no more Antivan brandy allowed on this floor of the Vigil. Or anywhere in the Vigil, for that matter.  
><em>

Loghain's gaze fell on Jowan, his eyes narrowing and an icy glare penetrating the other man. "Breathe one word of this, mage, outside this room, and you shall bear the full brunt of my wrath. You'll find the company of templars to be more amenable than mine. _Is that understood?"_

"Um, Lhi," Jowan stammered, the feel of her breast under his hand maddening and sending all the blood rushing to other places once more. "Maybe Loghain is right, maybe…"

"Jowan?" Lhiannon purred, her smoldering gaze falling to him. Jowan felt his insides turn inside out as she pulled him closer, her hand squeezing over the top of his, gripping her breast even more firmly. "Shut up and do as you're told."

While Lhiannon admonished Jowan, Loghain had turned to the cabinet near his desk, grabbing said bottle of Antivan brandy and handing it to Jowan. "If we're going to do this, you had best have some brandy."

With a snort, Jowan removed his hand from Lhiannon's chest—reluctantly—and took the proffered bottle, upending it and draining the remainder of the contents in one long gulp. The heat from the brandy ran down his chest, spreading outward as it traveled through his body.

Lhiannon nodded, satisfied that Jowan had agreed to the arrangement, if grudgingly. Taking a hand of each man, she led them over to Loghain's desk. She stood between them, turning toward Jowan as she pushed the tattered remnants of her dress down her hips to let the fabric pool at her feet. She felt the brush of Loghain's trousers falling against her legs as he removed them. "Just do what feels right, Jowan," she purred, running one hand up Jowan's chest while pulling Loghain close with her other hand, wrapping it around her body to cup her breast. Loghain drew close, wrapping his other arm around her waist and lowering his lips to the skin of her neck, the hardness of his erection pressing against her.

Scoffing, Jowan closed his eyes, feeling the brandy work its way into his brain as Lhiannon's hand began to work at the fastenings to his robe. "Sure. No pressure," he slurred, helping to liberate his robe from his body as Lhiannon pulled him forward and pressed her lips to his, her tongue pressing gently against Jowan's lips as she sought entrance. As Jowan's mouth slowly opened to hers, Loghain's hands cupped her breasts, gently rolling the hardened nipples between his fingers as his lips continued to brush the skin of her neck. Jowan's hands, needing someplace to go, settled on Lhiannon's hips. She felt Jowan move closer, his hardness pressing against the front of her body as Loghain's pressed against her back. One of Loghain's hands moved down Lhiannon's chest, seeking her nub while the other moved around back, moving between her legs to caress her wet folds.

As Loghain's hands moved about her sex, Lhiannon pulled Jowan's lips from hers, guiding him to her breasts. He greedily suckled one, the hardened nipple exquisite feeling on his tongue. His hands roamed her sides and chest, massaging the breast he was not suckling on. Lhiannon grinned to herself; Jowan, in this instance, was a quick study.

Lhiannon's breathing became more rapid, the onslaught of sensation from Loghain's hands and Jowan's mouth pushing her toward a waterfall of ecstasy the likes of which she never felt before. Her hips began to buck and her knees weakened, threatening to collapse and dump her unceremoniously onto the floor. Loghain withdrew his hands, gently bringing Lhiannon over to his desk, settling her onto the edge and pushing her back so that she lay on the top with her backside at the edge. Jowan followed close behind, his mind a blur of alcohol and sensation as he climbed onto the desk, his erection near Lhiannon's head.

Loghain positioned himself at the edge of the desk, supporting Lhiannon's legs with his shoulders while leaning over and running his tongue over Lhiannon's nub. She arched her back, gasping as the sensations rocked her body. Jowan reached over and massaged her breasts while she twisted her body as best she could and gently took him into her mouth, her lips and tongue gently running over the engorged flesh. As she continued her ministrations, Loghain stood, bringing Lhiannon's legs up high and pushing himself completely inside her, her gasp of pleasure muffled by Jowan's manhood. He looked down, seeing his length completely engulfed by her hot core, the fit snug and intoxicating.

Her eyes closed in ecstasy, Lhiannon felt one of Loghain's hands brush her nub while the other grasped one of hers, his fingers lacing within her own as he thrust. Lhiannon's other hand massaged Jowan, rolling his sack between her fingers. Moments later, Jowan's breathing was coming in quick gasps as his hips began to buck, his head thrown back and a guttural moan escaping his lips as his seed spilled inside her. Lhiannon gently held his manhood within her mouth, lightly sucking on the tip to make sure all his seed had been taken. He withdrew from her mouth when his shudders stopped, leaning over Lhiannon to kiss her again, tasting the brandy and salt on her breath as his tongue played across her lips. Feeling more bold, Jowan thrust his tongue into Lhiannon's mouth, moaning slightly as she threaded her fingers into his short hair, keeping his face pressed to hers as they explored the other with curious tongues. She moaned into his mouth as her release neared again, Loghain's thrusts becoming harder and more urgent, his hand rubbing her nub to have her keep pace with him. Her body became taut as a bowstring, the delicious tension racing through her muscles as her release drew closer. Loghain felt her telltale shudders start just before he came, her walls clenching around his manhood as her back arched, moans of release swallowed by Jowan's mouth on hers. Her muffled moans thrust Loghain over the edge, his release exploding within her as he quickly clenched her sex to him, thrusting completely inside her one last time, holding her firmly against his hips as his shudders began to subside.

The three of them were panting heavily, sated from the unique experience. Jowan moved off the desk as Loghain helped Lhiannon first to a sitting position, then brought her to her feet. Jowan gathered up his robes, giving Lhiannon and Loghain a look of quiet satisfaction. He nodded once, fastening his robes before leaving the office, making sure the door was completely closed behind him.

Loghain picked his longshirt and trousers up off the floor, handing Lhiannon his shirt. She pulled it over her head as Loghain stepped into his trousers, his eyes falling to the surface of his desk. Reaching out, he pulled Lhiannon close, sighing as she settled herself into his embrace.

"That desk needs to be burned. And no more Antivan brandy."

Fin


End file.
